Mitsunari Yanagisawa
Mitsunari Yanagisawa (柳沢光成, Yanagisawa Mitsunari) is a semi-major character from the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Yana was currently an ally of Yusuke Urameshi and third of the first antagonists of the Chapter Black Saga. He is played in the Japanese version by Mitsuaki Madono and in the English version released in North America and in English-speaking countries by Travis Willingham. Character Outline Yana's personality seems to vary depending on who he is imitating. Normally he is usually seen standing with his head tilted and eyes half open, and he apparently doesn't know a lot about what normal people usually do, or what the latest fads are. He has a laid-back and spacey personality. He has shown some acts of courage during the fight against Sensui's Seven. He is often referred to by the team as Yana. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Yana is first seen with Yu Kaito and Asato Kido during Kido's fight with Yusuke Urameshi, and warned Kido to be careful after seeing Yusuke punch Kido. After Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei come to rescue Yusuke, he and Kaito were given the job to stop them. After Kaito was defeated by Kurama, Yana gave the four permission to move onwards to Yusuke, but stopped and cloned Kuwabara for the next part of the scheme (after filling him in on the purpose of the kidnappings). Once Yusuke was informed by Kido that one of the four was a fake, Yusuke at the last second chose Kuwabara, because Hiei and Kurama would not lose to humans in actual fights, and if they took Botan it would start an all-out war with the Underworld. After it was revealed that Yusuke's kidnapping was all an elaborate training scheme by Genkai, Yana later turned out to be a valuable ally to Yusuke and company. Yana joins Yusuke, Genkai, and Kido in their search for answers while in Mushiyori City. He helps Yusuke recruit Murota by finding out if he is an ally or an enemy by using his copy technique to look through Murota's memories, finding that the guy is clean. Later, during the fight against Doctor, Yana ends up getting infected with the Doctor's disease, leaving himself almost useless. He later takes a nurse outfit, uses his ability to shape-shift into a nurse, tries to help Yusuke damage Doctor by throwing chemicals into the Doctor's face (though his "help" really only delayed Yusuke's win). After getting his midsection slashed open by the Doctor's Spirit Scalpel, Yana returns to his normal form and gets healed by Botan. After Sensui's Seven are all defeated, Genkai tells all three of the boys to never use their powers again. Epilogue In this manga-only saga, Yana is seen approaching a girl known only as Takamatsu-'''san' and only just keeping himself from getting to know her the easy way by copying her before being interrupted by a female classmate, that he gets married to a decade later. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style '''Espionage': Though he isn't seen fighting per se, his ability to completely emulate the personality, memories, and physical appearance of another makes him the perfect spy. After copying the opponent, he is able to blend in with the enemy perfectly (as seen with Kuwabara) and catch his opponent off guard and attack, as seen in the battle against Doctor. In the battle against Gamemaster in the manga, Yana copied Kaito and quickly defeated his opponent with his intelligence, making it likely he will emulate battle tactics as well. *'Copy' (模写 [コピー], Mosha [Kopī]; lit. "Tracing"): With this power, Yana will be able to become the exact twin of whoever he touches, having all their memories, abilities, DNA, etc. No one can tell the difference between him and the real person unless Yana is struck hard enough to reverse his transformation. Trivia * The powers of Yanagisawa are similar to Kuroudo from Bleach, '''Himiko from '''My hero academia, '''Envy from '''Full metal alchemist, '''Naraku and shippo from '''Inuyasha, '''Alucard from '''Hellsing ultimate, '''Amakusa and chamaleon from '''Yaiba, '''Mirror card from '''Card captor sakura, '''Honey from '''Shin cutey honey, '''Kiri from '''Shinzo, '''Mea Kurosaki from '''To love ru darkness, '''Chaos from '''Sora no otoshimono, '''Doppelganger from '''Princess resurrection, '''Gemini of Fairy Tail, Doppleganger of the manga Rosario + Vampire , Ryuji Sugashita of DNA2 , White Zetsu of '''Naruto , Mimic Yoshida from Blood Lad, Doppel from Monster Musume, Eve from Needless and also to Mr. 2 Bon Clay of One Piece. * Yana cannot copy clothes. He has to remove his and take those of the people he's copied, as shown with how he turned into Kuwabara and nurse at the hospital. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Category:Humans Category:Yusuke's Allies Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Villains